elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glass Armor (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Glass armor is awesome. Just sayin. 18:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The armor values are not the base values. Glass armor can`t have a better rating than daedric armor. 10:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) seems to be fixed now, also kudos to the guy who added all these HQ images. Prysewhert (talk) 11:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) We need more information about the glass armor. Especially the levels, i'm sure others would like it if we were to show them at which level the thalmor start to wear glass armors, instead of their old elven armors. What level do you start to find Glass Armor? I'm currently at lvl 36 and I just bought a pair of un-enchanted Glass Boots from the Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. When I was at lvl 34, I bought an enchanted Glass Helmet from the same shop. Is Glass Armor supposed to start appearing between lvl 30 and lvl 40, or did I just get lucky?--Ryker6122:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC)~3:22pm 6/10/2012 Doesn't glass shatter? There's only so much I can force myself to believe before I start to think "this is just ridiculous". I can't be the only one who saw "glass armor" and just said to themselves "well, there goes my willing suspension of disbelief, that can't possibly be real even in a world of magic and dragons, I am definitely playing a video game, eeyup." --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 03:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : This is from the book Light Armor Forging: "You may be surprised to think that Glass can be thought of as metallic, but appearances are deceiving. What we call Glass is nothing like the windows panes you see in houses. The greenish material is far stronger and has a much higher melting point." 23:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So i love hearing people say "Glass Armor? Wont it shatter if you get hit? That just does'nt seem logical." ''I find it seemingly hilarious. To clear the fog, glass armor is acctually a diamond like compound of unknown elements. Malachite, as the ore used to craft them is called has a green tint. It is not actual glass, as in a pane of window.Avadorthegr8 (talk) 03:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) 15:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) i agree, i just find it funny when people mistake glass amour for glass in windows. when i first heard of glass amour i thought to myself, "huh, must look like glass or something." also am i the only on to find glass armour at '''lvl 6?' i started a new game and i disabled all of the mods i had and i found myself a pair of glass armour in the chest next to where the dragonstone is found in bleck falls barrow. is anyone else just as lucky as me or is my copy of skyrim acting up and spat out glass amour at me? isnt glass armor created by the dunmer (dark elfs) of morrowind? Glass Armor Drops Just to double check, the article says "some enchanted pieces may be found as low as level 29-31". I found Fortify Stamina 40 points Glass Boots at level 21. 07:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect Total Values Just want to let moderators know (since this page appears to be locked for editing) that the total values in the "Attributes by piece" are incorrect for both "Total (with shield)" and "Total (without shield)" as they are 2180 (with shield) and 1730 (without shield). The current values are 2080 and 1630 so they are off by 100 each. 13:41, March 30, 2016 (UTC)